Hojas por conservar
by Thxzein
Summary: [Hawks x Fuyumi ;; capítulo único] Fuyumi se siente insegura acerca de sus sentimientos por el héroe número dos, Hawks. Por ende una tarde decide sentarse en las afueras de su casa a reflexionar.


El otoño hace su magia al cambiar el color de las hojas, haciendo que los árboles las dejen caer sin más. Es parte de la naturaleza o quizás los árboles ya no desean tener ningún peso en esa época.

Fuyumi no puede dejar de compararse con los árboles en el otoño, quiere deshacerse de las hojas secas en su alma, dejarlas caer al agua. Hojas que simbolizan sus sentimientos, tiene la necesidad de renovar todo en ella, así como los árboles renovarán lo que perdieron.

Fuyumi está enamorada, de alguien que siente que no debe, porque su mente le molesta con ello. De aquí a cuando se hubiese fijado en el aclamado héroe número dos, ese tipo parlanchin que no hacía más que provocarle constantes nervios.

Era demasiado confiado, tanto, que en poco tiempo le comenzó a llamar por su nombre de pila.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada en las gradas de la entrada de su casa con una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente en sus manos, pensando en tantas cosas, entre ellas Hawks, aunque cierta parte de ella quisiera olvidarlo. Sí, era un constante dilema mental.

Agradecía que su padre estuviera fuera, ahora que se había vuelto el héroe número uno el trabajo era más arduo así que tenía más tiempo para ella sola en aquél hogar, que si bien tuvo su tiempo oscuro le relajaba la soledad de la misma. Aunque no negaba que tanta soledad a veces le hacía sentir mucha melancolía, su madre seguía en el hospital, Natsuo estaba ya en la Universidad y no tenía tiempo de visitarla, Shoto ahora vivía en la Yuei mientras las clases estuvieran presentes y Touya, bueno, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. La fúnebre soledad de esa casa podía enfriar sus sentimientos con rapidez.

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era compañía.

—¡Ah Fuyumi-san qué alegría verte! —desde lo alto Hawks y esa sonrisa que la ponía nerviosa le saludaron, la albina suspiró.

Peor era nada.

—¿No deberías estar patrullando el área o haciendo otra cosa de héroes? —indagó posando sus labios sobre el contorno de la taza.

—Bueno, sí, de hecho sí, pero ya he recorrido el área unas tres veces y me he encargado de varios inconvenientes, ya sabes, robos, villanos. Y como estaba cerca dije ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no voy a visitar a mi gran amiga Fuyu-san?

¿Gran amiga? Bien.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Tranquila Fuyu-san —rió un poco el héroe comenzando a descender hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo— ¡Hey! Necesito un favor.

Todoroki levantó una ceja y le vio con curiosidad.

—¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Verás... —dijo dejándose caer a la par de ella, miró un rato el patio de los Todoroki, sonriendo al ver las hojas caer de los árboles— Me compré una Soda.

—Ajá ¿y?

—Pues que eso fue hace unas dos horas aproximadamente y ya se calentó ¿podrías usar tu quirk y darme hielito?

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió la chica incrédula, Hawks podría ser todo un personaje.

—¡Claro que sí!

Fuyumi reprimió una de sus burlonas sonrisas.

—No es que quiera entrometerme en tus gustos, pero hace frío ¿por qué no mejor tomas algo caliente? De todas formas a los pollos les gusta estar calentitos.

La mirada de Hawks cambió a una repleta de seriedad, le había llamado pollo.

—Puedes ser muy cruel Fuyu-san.

—Lo siento —entre risas se disculpó.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres darme hielo y me ofreces tomar algo caliente lo aceptaré.

Fuyumi asintió acomodando sus gafas y levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la cocina. En cuestión de minutos regresó y le extendió la taza humeante a Hawks.

—Gracias, Fuyu-san.

—Preferiría que me llamaras Fuyum... Olvídalo, no tiene caso.

Hawks soltó una risita burlona, extendió una de sus alas con cuidado para abrazar a la chica a su lado.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Dijiste que hacía frío, entonces debes tenerlo y no andas abrigada Fu-yu-mi–san, qué descuidada eres —negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba sonoramente la lengua— Pero tranquila, mis alas son cálidas, de todas formas a los pollos nos gusta estar calientitos.

Hawks le dedicó una mirada burlona, Todoroki sólo desvió la mirada al sentir la vergüenza acumularse en sus pómulos. Pero era verdad, sus alas eran cálidas, tan cálidas como su compañía.

Entonces lo pensó bien, quizás sí quería seguir conservando ciertas hojas.


End file.
